1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic fuel injection apparatus, and in particular to an electronic fuel injection apparatus which controls a distribution (VE)-type fuel injection pump for a diesel engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control circuit of an electromagnetic spill valve (SPV) of a distribution-type fuel injection pump provided for adjusting a fuel injection quantity of a diesel engine in a conventional electronic fuel injection apparatus increases the fuel injection quantity to abnormally raise an engine revolution (RPM), resulting in a dangerous state when a fault occurs in the electromagnetic spill valve and the control circuit thereof.
On the other hand, when the solenoid driving current of the electromagnetic spill valve supplied by the control circuit presents an abnormal state as in the Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No.7-269404, the abnormal state is detected by monitoring the voltage of a current supplying capacitor. When the abnormal state is detected, the solenoid energizing time interval of the electromagnetic spill valve is elongated to advance the energizing time, thereby avoiding an engine stop state which may occur when a peak current cannot be supplied.
Although the Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No.7-269404 and such can avoid the engine stop state caused by the faults of the control circuit of the electromagnetic spill valve, there has been a problem that the situation where a fault occurs in the electromagnetic spill valve per se to cause an abnormal revolution can not be avoided.